


I'm holding on tight to you

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunion Fic, it's Christmas my dudes, the doctor fresh out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The doctor returns to Sheffield two years later than planned. The fam are having a Christmas get-together.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	I'm holding on tight to you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did use a Frozen 2 lyric for my title, I am not ashamed, it is a masterpiece of a film.

The doctor parks the Tardis at the end of the road leading up to Graham’s house, she heads out to look at the fresh snow falling, the house she remembers to be Graham’s is visible from where she’s parked, leaning against the side of the Tardis she watches the house, as if she’s waiting for her fam to run out to her, welcoming her inside, away from the snow, with open arms.

A police car pulls up outside the house, Yaz emerges from out of one side, still donned in her uniform, heading round the back she opens the boot to pull out two bags, one with a more defined shape than the other. She waves the car off when it pulls away.

Heading up to the door, she hesitates for a moment and looks around, their eyes meet despite the distance between them, the doctor is tempted to wave but Yaz turns away before she can, the doctors small grin grows sadder, as she realises that her fam have moved on from her, they don’t think about her, or worry about her, Yaz doesn’t think about her, a tear falls down the side of her, she wipes it and heads back inside checking the date she’s landed in is the right one, maybe she got it a bit off, maybe she could come back earlier and the response she’d be getting would be warmer. She stops herself mid thought, if she did go back then this would never happen, they would never get a break from her, she thinks about how happy they must be, another tear streaks down her face, her hands fail to wipe it away, ‘if they’re happy then I’m happy’ she thought.

She stood in the doorway of the Tardis to watch as Yaz was greeted in a big hug by Graham in his Christmas jumper, she was practically dragged inside to enjoy the party with everyone.

The doctor, satisfied that her fam were happy and safe, lingered in the doorway, her hand resting on the handle to pull it shut, she couldn’t help one last look, turning back toward the console she heard a voice call out to her before the door closed “doctor?” it was Yaz, almost sounding panicked. She threw open the doors to see if the Tardis was playing mind games with her. She was proven wrong when Yaz jumped up at her, wrapping herself around the doctor like a koala bear, tucking her head into the doctors’ shoulder. The doctor wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer so she didn’t fall away. “Hey guys, did you miss me?” she said joyfully to the approaching group.

Her fam were joined by Ethan and Ravio, who had both changed their appearances dramatically compared to the last time she saw them. She tried to greet them as best as she could with Yaz still stuck to her. Graham and Ryan shared a look before returning a sympathetic look to the doctor “let’s get you inside, before you freeze” Graham spoke, breaking the silence.

They expected Yaz to drop down from the doctor, when she didn’t make a move, the doctor looked up at the rest grinning “it’s fine, I can walk inside like this, she isn’t heavy”. Graham guided her inside and towards the sofa, which she lowered herself onto gently.

Ethan, who looked a lot older from when the doctor had last seen him, peered over her shoulder at Yaz, still tucked into her shoulder “looks like you’re staying then”.

“I don’t mind, I needed a rest anyway. Been on the run for a while, space police, kinda look like rhinos in tight leather armour” the doctor shifted gently, so she didn’t disturb Yaz.

The group left them after a while, finding the atmosphere in the room to be a little awkward. They departed in the direction of the kitchen, but the doctor heard the back door close gently. She felt her shoulder grow damper the longer she sat there holding Yaz, almost falling asleep, “Yaz?”

Yaz looked up from her shoulder with puffy eyes and a quivering lip, tears threatening to fall, the doctor brought her hand up to cup her face, wiping a fallen tear with her thumb. “I thought you were dead” she croaked before dropping her head on to the doctor's shoulder.

The christmas songs playing in the background stopped suddenly, that which replaced it was an eerie silence, “you’re stuck with me, Yaz” she tried to lighten the mood she had unintentionally created, sensing her plan didn’t work how she thought it would, she instead tightened her grip on Yaz, cursing herself for being the sole reason she’s like this “I’m not leaving again, I promise” she muttered, settling in to the sofa. Her eyes grew tired and not long after Yaz had fell into a deep sleep, the doctor wasn’t far behind.

An hour had passed since the party had moved elsewhere, the sight they came back to, with the pair in the same position they had left them in, both asleep, “better leave them there, god knows they need the rest” Ryan remarked as Graham came over with a blanket to put over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this by accident at midnight and I'm not sure if it's good, but I had a desire for Yaz to jump at 13 and wrap her legs around her like a koala bear when reunited. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D


End file.
